brightfandomcom-20200213-history
Leilah
:"There was an elf woman, she owned the wand... not a very nice lady. Dressed very well, like you, but she... was a terrible woman." - Nick Jakoby Leilah is an Elf Bright and leader of the Inferni coven in Los Angeles. Biography Leilah was one of the most dangerous members of the Inferni, an order of renegade Elves seeking the resurgence of the Dark Lord. She is a Bright owner of a Magic Wand. For 20 years she was pursued by the Elf Kandomere. When her sister, Tikka, betrayed the Inferni and fled, Leilah gave her Wand to assassin to go after her and kill her. However, upon discovering that her murderer failed and that her sister fled with her Wand, Leilah killed Larika and set out to retrieve her Wand, murdering a Latino family after she was given information about what happened. After finding Tikka and the cops Ward and Jakoby in a strip bar, Leilah and her Inferni, Serafin and Tien, burst in and killed all the gangsters who had infiltrated the place. Leilah personally kills Poison severing his throat. She also murdered all the policemen who arrived at the scene while her sister managed to escape. Anticipating that Tikka would return to the Shield safehouse, she and her two Inferni staked it out. After the cops murdered her three companions, Leilah engaged in a fight with Ward. During the fight, she is immobilized, allowing Jakoby to shoot her. However, Leilah was able to heal her wounds and incapacitated the two officers, recovered her Wand, and attempted to first seduce, then kill Tikka, who it is revealed is Leilah's sister. After Jakoby managed to use his last bullet to take out her Wand, Ward opted to sacrifice the trio to end Leilah by taking it, only to discover that he is a Bright. Tikka shouted an incantation which he repeated to cause the Wand to disintegrate Leilah, killing her. Abilities :"I am a warrior, a priestess, a lover. I am whatever my Lord needs me to be." - Leilah As an Elf, Leilah possesses strength, agility and reflexes superior to humans. Like the other Inferni, Leilah is a lethal killer. She shows an advanced command of combat with and without weapons. Leilah possesses an inherent magical ability. She was able to revive and heal herself after being fatally shot, and create a binding spell that binds her to her Wand. However, as a Bright, her greatest power is being able to use Magic Wands. Speculations * Leilah is Telepathic and can communicate with Tien, Serafin, and Tikka with her mind without saying a word. (which is how Tikka knows Leilah was coming and also how every moment Serafin and Tien know what Leilah wanted done.) * Leilah's daytime job very well could be Finance/Lawyer due her body language when talking to the Latino family.(Since it seems all the main Elves in Bright have one type of top four careers choices for Elves.~(Besides Serafin and Tikka.)) Behind the scenes Leilah is played by Noomi Rapace in Bright. References Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Females Category:Brights Category:Deceased